Y así fue
by Malasletras
Summary: -Verás, Karou,la mujer y el hombre tienen anatomias completamente diferentes, pero están hechos para... encajar perfectamente uno con el otro, y cuando dos papis se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho, quieren... encajarse- En mi cara se dibujó una mueca de espanto


_-Era un día soleado, estaba enojada, mucho más de costumbre, tu sabes cómo odio cuando Sasuke va a mi consultorio a hacerse su "diario" chequeo, un rasguño, un corte, un tonto malestar, todo por irme a fastidiar con sus, "sé que aún me amas" "ríndete a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha", simplemente, me fastidiaba.- Sonreí antes de proseguir._

_**Tu te enojabas cuando te contaba que Sasuke me acosaba...no tenías ni un derecho... y lo sabías, porque...tu eras el que mantenía en secreto nuestra "pecaminosa relación" supongo que ni los icha- icha te quitan lo sobre protector, aunque yo insistiera inútilmente que esos tiempos habían pasado, que la edad no era tanto, que Naruto, el Hokage no nos ejecutaría ni nos encarcelaría, pero tu eres terco, no y no, era tu respuesta, salir por dos años a escondidas es muy difícil. Sobre todo cuando quiero lanzarme sobre ti y besarte todo el tiempo, o cuando me hacían propuestas amorosas e indecorosas como las de Sasuke, tontas digo yo, todas las palabras cursis me parecían engaños si no salían de tu boca... curiosa, tú eres al que más se le dan las excusas. El Caso es que nuestra relación había sobrevivido, pero en secreto, y en secreto y por el secreto eran las escasas discusiones que teníamos.**_

_**El día en que venciste a Sasuke con Naruto me abalancé sobre ti llorando, pensaste que era porque yo temía que mataras a Sasuke, creíste, que temía por Naruto, es verdad, me preocupaban; pero sólo pensaba en ti. Cuando saliste del hospital me ignoraste como alumna y como mujer, yo me puse triste y enojada, te alcancé con la intención de darte una paliza, pero terminé preguntándote cuál era tu problema, qué había en mí que te molestaba ¿Y qué me respondiste?**_

"_**No puedo seguir como si nada" Me estampaste contra la pared te bajaste la máscara y sin darme tiempo de ver tu rostro me besaste, ahí comenzó nuestro secreto.**_

_-¡Mamá te quedaste callada! Continua- Gritó mi linda Karou, cabello plateado, ojos verdes tenía el pelo y el talento de su padre, los ojos y el carácter de su madre, me sacó completamente de mi ensoñación- ¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio mi padre?_

_-¿En qué iba? ¡Ah! Era un día soleado, estaba enojada, mucho más de costumbre, tu sabes cómo odio cuando Sasuke va a mi consultorio a hacerse su "diario" chequeo, un rasguño, un corte, un tonto malestar, todo por irme a fastidiar con sus, "sé que aún me amas" "ríndete a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha", simplemente, me fastidiaba- Volví a repetir_

_-Sasuke sensei es un pervertido- Puso cara de aburrimiento, como su padre. ¿Sasuke un pervertido? No pude más que reír, es lo que hubiera dicho de Kakashi, la miré con sospecha, pero descarté cualquier pensamiento inapropiado, era muy pequeña aún._

_-Bueno...nuestra relación era un secreto y sin embargo... Naruto me pilló en la calle y me invitó a comer Ramen, Kakashi pasaba por ahí y se sentó a mi lado, el puesto estaba atestado de conocidos, todos pendientes de que Kakashi bajara su máscara, yo fingí interés, pero mandaba miradas de hielo a las descaradas que querían ver un rostro que me pertenecía, de pronto, tu padre cerró su Icha Icha se arrodilló, sacó un paquete y dijo "Te amo, lo sabes... por eso... sé mía, cásate conmigo"- Reí mientras recreaba la imagen en mi cerebro, la sorpresa de todos, Naruto se atragantó y las mujeres bufaron con sonoridad._

_-Eso fue frío- Dijo Karou mirando con el cejo fruncido a mi esposo Kakashi._

_-Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, todos se sorprendieron, algunos rieron pero cuando vieron que aceptaba y besaba a Kakashi sobre la mascara no quedaron dudas nos amábamos.-Respondí en su defensa._

_-MMM... ¿Y papá se quitó la mascara en la boda?- Preguntó Karou pensativamente_

_**No te la quitaste, efectivamente, la boda quedó para el mes siguiente, un mes atareado en medio de sucios cotilleos por parte de la gente, de ilusión por la mía y de felicidad para los más cercanos, un mes que pasó corriendo. El día de la boda te presentaste con tu elegante esmoquin gris, camisa y corbata blanca y tu fiel máscara, hoy de color gris también, cuando llegaba al altar hice un puchero y tu me guiñaste el ojo, cuando el sacerdote dijo "podéis besar a la novia", me quedaste mirando, podía sentir como todos se inclinaban esperando que bajaras tu mascara, pero ¿qué hiciste tu?, te diste vuelta con cara de susto y gritaste:**_

_**-¡Pie grande!- Recuerdo mi cara de "no se lo creerán" pero casi me caigo del altar cuando todos voltearon, hasta Sasuke, tú bajaste tu máscara y me besaste, cuando se dieron vuelta irradiando enojo por los ojos tu sonreíste y te rascaste la nuca, ya habías subido la mascara, y sólo yo y un sonrosado sacerdote pudimos ver tu hermoso rostro.**_

_-¿No se la quitó verdad?- Dijo Karou al ver que en vez de contestarle ahogué una risa_

_-¿Y que creías?- Dije riéndome._

_-Es una linda historia de todos modos, ahora quiero que me cuentes otra cosa- Dijo Karou_

_-Lo que sea-Sonreí_

_-¿Cómo se hacen los bebes? Karin está embarazada y me dijo que Suigetsu metió su bebé ahí ¿Cómo lo metió?-Me quedé muda y vi como se caía tu periódico dejando ver que, en realidad estabas leyendo tu prohibido Icha Icha, te miré con el ceño fruncido._

_-Me cansé de hablar, creo que iré a ver a Ino, tu querido padre te lo explicará- Dije entre dientes_

_-He... Pregúntale a Sasuke-sensei- Dijiste tú con una sonrisa, como siempre, tratado de darle molestias a tu alumno_

_-Ka-ka-shi- Dije con una mirada asesina, en tu cara pareció dibujarse un "odio las hormonas" miraste a Karou con cariño y comenzaste tu explicación._

_-Verás, Karou, la mujer y el hombre tienen anatomías completamente diferentes, pero están hechos para encajar perfectamente uno con el otro, y cuando dos papis se quieren mucho, mucho mucho mucho mucho quieren... encajarse- En mi cara se dibujó una mueca de espanto._

_-Karou, querida, ve con Kushina-chan a jugar- Dije con un tic en el ojo_

_-Pero mamá...papá estaba explicándome cómo…_

_-¡ADIÓS!- y Karou se fue corriendo_

_-Kakashi , tú, pervertido- Te grité pero tú te paraste y me besaste_

_-Solo para ti.- Dijiste y luego comenzaste a besar mi cuello._

-Y así fue como terminamos haciendo el amor ese día, no paramos en toda a noche, ni si quiera fuimos a buscar a Karou, lo hicimos salvajemente, creo que hicimos todas las posiciones de tu Icha Icha y di gracias a Kami-sama por que se te ocurrió la idea de esconder dos tomos.-Terminé satisfactoriamente mi largo relato

-¿Y tu tratas de convencerme que así hicimos que quedaras embarazada de cuatrillizos?- Me dijo Kakashi mientras miraba las ecografías con los ojos abiertos

-Así fue exactamente- Dije mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, tu mostraste espanto pero yo sabía que estabas feliz, casi tan feliz como yo en esos momentos.


End file.
